<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Favourite Things by Angelica_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098978">My Favourite Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes'>Angelica_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagines [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene settles your baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Roe/Reader, Eugene Roe/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imagines [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Favourite Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” the words floated to you across the room, pulling you gently from your slumber. As you blinked the sleep away, you stayed silent, listening blissfully to your husband’s singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brown paper packages tied up with strings. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These are a few of my favourite things</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sang, he gently swayed with your newborn baby in his arms. You loved your new bundle of joy with all your heart, but in the two months since he’d been born you had struggled to even function with so little sleep, especially as the baby would never seem to settle at night. The only thing that worked was when Gene sang to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, Edward, you’ll wake your mum,” Gene whispered as Edward started crying again, and you thought your heart would melt. Gene resumed the song: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When the dog bites, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the bee stings, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I’m feeling sad, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I simply remember my favourite things,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then I don’t feel so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gene continued to sway with Edward in his arms, rubbing the baby’s soft feet with his warm hands. Gene was gratified when the baby started cooing and smiling up at him. As Edward’s eyes began to droop, Gene placed him back in his cot and carried on the song as you listened intently and watched as best you could through the darkness. Sometimes the stress of caring for a newborn - especially one that hardly seemed to sleep - got to both of you, to you especially. However, it was moments like this that made you realise how blessed you were, not just because of Edward, but because of Gene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the singing subsided, and Gene tiptoed back to bed; you assumed Edward had finally fallen to sleep. You felt the bed dip as Gene crawled in next to you, his arms encircling you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” you mumbled, still sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I woke you, I was just settling Edward,” he murmured into your ear and you could tell that sleep was about to envelop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard,” you chuckled a little. “You’re quite the singer, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Gene laughed a little too, but you could tell he was serious, he was always so modest. You both instantly regretted your conversation, when Edward’s crying suddenly filled your ears. You sighed, moving to go to him, when Gene stopped you and hopped out of bed again. “Shhhh, mon chéri,” he whispered as he picked Edward up again. “We’ve got to get some sleep, you know,” he smiled and the baby started to calm down. Gene lulled him back to sleep, his soft singing voice also wrapping you in the warm embrace of sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>